the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan Pereulo
"Aww, yellow again?" -'Nathan Pereulo', reacting to a Code Yellow in the White House President Nathan Pereulo was a major protagonist in the SP Universe. His presidency was considered to be the best that the country had ever seen. Under his leadership, the nation saw the protection of the Smartiest Persons in full effect. For the first time, trade was open to the outer reaches of space. International affairs pacified, and overall the world became a better place with Pereulo in charge. Nathan was very good friends with the members of SP, especially Paolo Martinez. He was known to have a very open sense of humor and a caring heart. One of his cabinet members gave him the nickname, "Journey" due to Pereulo's obsession with the Journey songs, "Don't Stop Believing" and "Anyway you Want it". Unfortunately, Pereulo was assassinated by a member of the League of Vengeful Associates during the Mid-War Serenity of the Trinity War. Since then, his mantle has been passed on to both brother Matthew Pereulo and apprentice Darien Symeon. Story Early Life Nathan grew up with a pretty much normal childhood. He was the older of two children raised in a small family in Las Vegas. His brother, Matthew Pereulo, always looked up to him and aspired to be just like his brother. His favorite band was Journey, and his favorite song was "Don't Stop Believing". Nathan also attended the same school as most of the Smartiest Persons, but only stayed long enough to meet and be friends with Paolo Martinez and Vincent Bush. After graduation, Nathan wanted to be a lawyer. So he attended 2 years of law school only to lose interest and drop out. But he was still interested in the whole government thing. Road to President Pereulo soon became a janitor for the mayor of Nevada, who thought very highly of him. The mayor taught him the basic fundamentals of politics and then made him his personal assistant. Soon, the mayor recommended Nathan to become the state representative for Nevada. Pereulo got voted in and Nevada immediately saw in increase in overall quality. It was no surprise, then, that a few years later people wanted him to run for president. Nathan didn't belong to a political party; rather he believed in teamwork over all. Many people agreed with him and tried to vote him into office. However, Nathan respectfully declined and announced he did not want to run. However, a few years later, the people once again erupted in vocal uproar, and Nathan had warmed up to the idea of becoming president. Election The election rolled around, and the two main candidates were Nathan Pereulo and a man named Grant Phillis. Grant took control of the polls early on, almost gaining the popular vote. But soon, the new hero group called the Smartiest Persons announced their support for Nathan. This swayed the votes in Pereulo's favor, and now all he had to do was promise the country that he would do everything in his power to serve them. His campaign speeches mainly consisted of the words, "We will lead the world to unity", implicating that he wanted to make the world a better place by sharing America's power. This crowd went wild for his claims, and he eventually won the presidency. Good thing, too, because Grant Phillis was on the payroll of the Saevus mafia.Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes